


Lucky Accident

by moondor_majesty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondor_majesty/pseuds/moondor_majesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma hasn't quite gotten the hang of transportation spells. At least, not while she's awake. Written for the prompts "transport" and "between" at femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky Accident

“Miss Swan?”

Regina’s perplexed, bemused tones jerk Emma awake. She has no idea why Regina would even be here, at this hour. It’s still pitch dark. Still raining, too, by the sound of the downpour splattering against her roof. 

Or, maybe not her own roof. Somehow, the bed feels larger. The mattress softer. The sheets silky and smooth – much like the skin of the person whose waist her arm is draped around.

Regina. 

“Okay. That’s new.” The last thing Emma remembered, she’d been having this dream… something about Regina and her being at Granny’s, sometime after close. They might’ve been alone. May have also kissed. 

Dreams – they were weird, you know? 

“I take it you didn’t _mean_ to poof into my bed?”

“Should I go?” She’s not sure she can, actually. Not magically. Emma hasn’t yet mastered the art of transporting herself at will. Consciously and on purpose, anyhow. 

Still, she’s about to get up – maybe find a couch to crash on until morning, or a spare room – when she feels Regina’s hand catch on hers, holding her in place. Pulling her closer, even.

“No. You can stay.” Regina turns onto her side and settles back into her; all warmth and curves and it’s kinda perfect. “Just don’t go sending us anywhere else, tonight. I am _not_ waking up in the middle of some street. Or forest.”

Emma wouldn’t dream of it. Well, hopefully not.


	2. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that I entirely intended for this to become a drabble series, but, well... it did. Chapter 2 is brought to you by challenge #407, between, at femslash100.

Emma wakes before Regina does. It’s still early – maybe six, judging by the dim light creeping into the room; illuminating the fact that she is, of course, still in Regina’s bed and this hasn’t all been some strange dream.  
  
The rain outside has slowed from a thunderous pound to a light, chilly drizzle and Emma shifts a bit further beneath the covers, sliding closer to the brunette beside her.   
  
She should try to get some sleep, because who knows what new breed of crazy the day will bring. But, she’s too distracted by the way the pile of mussed, black hair in front of her face has fallen, and Emma feels the impulse to lean in and press a kiss to the exposed skin on the back of her neck.   
  
Regina emits a satisfied hum, and mutters something Emma can’t quite catch, still half-asleep and probably not wanting to be woken up.   
  
It’s weird how completely normal this feels. For one brief moment, in-between dealing with curses and vengeful, long-lost family members, they’re just two people cuddling in bed together on a rainy morning. Not a savior and a queen, with pasts and destinies and absurdly-complicated fairytale lineages. Just  _them_. 


End file.
